In the process of image transmission, when equipment drops off or HDMI cables are tripped by people, it is likely to cause the HDMI connector male to drop off from a female socket, resulting in signal off. Moreover, the solder that is pre-attached to the wire bonding pad of a connection body is liable to fall off, resulting in poor cable contact, and further causing poor signal transmission.